


Cloaks, Sass & Old Man Banter

by Poplitealqueen



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gift Fic, M/M, Old-Wan Kenobi and his Magic Ghost Husband
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 13:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15534891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poplitealqueen/pseuds/Poplitealqueen
Summary: Obi-Wan Kenobi has lost many, many cloaks in his lifetime, but he's not about to lose this one.





	Cloaks, Sass & Old Man Banter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PunsBulletsAndPointyThings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunsBulletsAndPointyThings/gifts).



> Back once more with another birthday giveaway fic, this time for Punsbulletsandpointythings, a fellow connoisseur of gay Star Wars stuff and someone you should definitely check out! She's a gem.
> 
> This fic is fluffy and a bit nonsensical in an oddly bitter way, but I like the idea that Obi-Wan had one final Jedi cloak that he never, ever lost that also just happened to be Qui-Gon's. It's very him.
> 
> Anywho, enjoy!
> 
> -Pop
> 
> PS: CLONE WARS SAVED, CLONE WARS SAVED. I HAVEN'T POSTED SW FIC SINCE THAT WAS ANNOUNCED, SO I WANT YOU ALL TO KNOW THE PURE JOY I FEEL ABOUT THAT. CLONE WARS SAVED!!!!!
> 
> Ahem. Now to fic.

  
The taste in mouth Obi-Wan Kenobi's mouth had long since gone from dry to to the sharp copper of blood, his skin was burnt and cracking beneath the heat of two suns, and the path before him was an endless horizon of sand. Sand, sand, and more sand. Possibly a sarlaac pit or two, if he was lucky enough. Anything to escape this bloody heat, or to ceremoniously throw himself into for embarking on this fool's endeavor.  
  
It truly was foolish, wasn't it? He thought to himself as he pulled one foot out of the fine golden sand only for the other to sink up to his knee. He made a point of keeping that conclusion behind an impressive number of shields within his mind, yet somehow, unsurprisingly, Qui-Gon still managed to parse it together.  
  
"This was indeed a foolhardy decision," Qui-Gon called from the top of the dune Obi-Wan was currently attempting (and failing) to climb up. Despite the sun shining bright from the cloudless sky, and the way Qui-Gon's image seemed to melt into it, blue on blue, Obi-Wan knew he was smiling. "But you've done far stupider for less, my young padawan."  
  
"Piss off, I'm older than you ever were," Obi-Wan reminded him pleasantly.  
  
His old Master's ghost hadn't so much as floated above the sand as walked through it without disturbing a single grain. As such, Obi-Wan wondered why he didn't simply fall completely through as he stumbled up the last few inches to the top of the dune, grasping at handfuls of sand to move himself up faster.   
  
"I'm one with the Force," Qui-Gon intoned sagely at Obi-Wan's thought. "And the Force does not fall. Only its users do. Occasionally."  
  
Obi-Wan elected to ignore that.   
  
When he finally did reach the top, Obi-Wan fell back on his haunches and pulled his canteen off of his belt. He knew it was empty even before he unscrewed the cap, but it never hurt to hope.  
  
And yet.  
  
"It's empty," Qui-Gon noted.  
  
"I'm aware." Obi-Wan held it to his lips, searching for even the smallest hint of moisture. "I don't suppose the Force could conjure me some more?" he joked.  
  
"No," Qui-Gon sat down beside him, one eyebrow raised in that eternal I'm-about-to-impart-wisdom look of his that not even death could dull. "But I can tell you that it's time to go back."  
  
Obi-Wan twisted the cap back on, hooked the canteen to his belt, and got back onto his feet. He was proud to note that he hardly wobbled. "Not yet."  
  
"Obi-Wan--"  
  
Obi-Wan held up a hand and squinted. There, far off in the distance, the glint of sunlight against glass and metal. It had to be them. The ones that had stolen it.  
  
"Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon said, despairingly. "It's only a cloak."  
  
That had certainly crossed his mind as well, of course. It was only a cloak after all, raggedy and worn and altogether unfit to be actual clothing anymore. One too big for him to begin with; one that had once belonged to the dead Jedi Master that was currently telling him to not chase after it.  
  
Luckily, his hearing had become quite terrible with age.  
  
"It'll only take a moment," he said, already sliding down the other side of the dune. "We'll be back before it's even dark. Come on!"  
  



End file.
